Sacangun Languages
IT'S SACANGUN Earth-Walker Languages Sage's Tongue A common language across a myriad of Sacangun groups, no matter the race. According to tradition, the language originated as a means for elders and sages to communicate with one another regardless of their clan of origin. It is most commonly known by such individuals still, but some might still learn it if they need to interact with foreigners regularly. Those who rarely go beyond their immediate group might only know a few words or phrases at best. Talltalk Sacangun humans primarily speak Talltalk, which is known for its literal naming of new concepts or ideas and combining existing terms to describe something previously unknown. It has numerous regional variants and slang words as a result, though contextually, many terms can be identified through their literal meaning. The name Talltalk is derived from the alleged tendency for humans to exaggerate the danger or strength of something when naming it -- thus, talking something up as being taller than it really is. Scratchspeech Scratchspeech is a language most commonly found among practicers of arcane magic stolen from outsiders. As a result, it is especially common in Sacangun human groups. Its words are drawn from syllables taken from runes and markings on magic tomes and weapons, pieced together across generations attempting to decipher the meaning of these mysterious items. Scratchspeech is euphemistic, only giving proper names to especially important things, and will often use indirect, flowing imagery to convey a point. Moonflux Moonflux is a language commonly spoken in crescent tribes and clans. It has a myriad of tenses and declensions based on the phases of the moon, making it an extraordinarily precise language that is capable of imparting a very particular meaning in very few words. Though its words are sometimes regarded as short and terse, the sheer level of nuance in them makes Moonflux a difficult language to learn. Shell's Sound Shell's Sound is primarily spoken in coastal regions, said to be the old language of those who lived on the water before extraplanar outsiders controlled the seas. It has been adopted by especially isolationist crescent tribes that wish to reclaim the oceans, but also maintain their secret ways of life with an obscure language. The language is long and drawling, as if made to echo and resound in messages left behind in seashells. Song of Heroes The traditional language of many hewn is called the Song of Heroes. It has a musical lilt to it, and though there are plenty of hewn that might not speak the language fluently, it is still recognizable by its poetic rhyme and steady beat to its cant. Bards and other storytellers will employ this language when recalling an ancient legend; even those who do not understand the language often find it mesmerizing to listen to. Vilevoice Vilevoice is a guttural, rough offshoot of the Song of Heroes mostly spoken by hewn that have cast off their ancestral heritage and resolved to forge their own paths. They rejoice in being called "Vilevoiced" for their forsaking of tradition and deliberately make their words as rough as possible to draw attention to themselves. Though like all Sacangun-native languages it does not have a written alphabet, it is known for signals being left on trees or other places in the environment to denote when a specific territory is under a given group's control or when there's something particularly dangerous nearby. Elemental Languages Enders automatically know the language corresponding to what element they draw their powers from. By investing ranks in Linguistics or having bonus languages known, they may know others. All other individuals must use Linguistics to learn elemental languages. Speech of Air Speech of Earth Speech of Fire Speech of Water Outsider Languages Echoes may know an outsider language corresponding to their extraplanar heritage in addition to a language reflecting their mortal heritage. By investing ranks in Linguistics or having bonus languages known, they may know others. Non-echoes must use Linguistics to learn outsider languages. Celestial it's lawful good Ethereal it's chaotic good Axioman it's lawful neutral Protean it's chaotic neutral Abyssal it's chaotic evil Infernal it's lawful evil Category:Sacangun System